I'm Not Your Toy
by 4everShika
Summary: This is a two-shot between Blood and Alice. Blood loves to tease Alice, but what happens when he goes too far and how does he fix it?


**I read Alice and the country of clovers: Bloody twins and there was a short story on Blood and Alice so the first half of this is my interpretation of it and then a small continuation onto it. I wish I had the game it honestly sounds fun. Please enjoy this and review. It would make my day. **

He shot me the grin of a predator as he mocked my innocence "Are you still waking in the morning and going to sleep at night?"

"Of course!" this just seemed to amuse him more.

"A goody-two-shoes as usual" I finally had, had enough of him so I turned to leave saying that if he needed me for work he is to call for me. He stopped me from leaving by wrapping his arm around my waist. My blush darkened when his hand slid up a little farther.

"H-hey! What are you...?!" I cried out hopelessly.

"You're hiding something I want here. Show it to me princess"

"Huh...?" I'm completely confused. What did he mean? What surprised me more was what he pulled out of the pocket hidden under the sash in my uniform.

"Oh...my hourglass" (a.n. the hourglass is a tool in the game that Alice can use to change the time of day)

"Will you use this for me?" He was no longer grinning at me and since I'm working for him I guess I have to.

"Ugh...fine" too bad this is my last one, I uttered a frustrated sigh. "So what time period do you want?"

"Hmm...let me think" after a moment pause he said "Night hasn't come in awhile. I'd like night. Then I can throw a night-time tea party."

"Fine" I flipped the hourglass over and said "Night" after the hourglass disappeared I asked if he was happy, not really caring if he was and once again turned to leave this time saying "Now go have your midnight bash or whatever. I'm going to-" he caught my wrist in his hand "What is it now Blood?"

A self-conceited smirk appeared on his face and I once again felt like his prey. "You said you go to bed at night"

Ugh! This guy! "You sick creep!" I practically shrieked at him. He simply laughed at me.

"I'll take that as a compliment" the look on his face grew more frightening and I couldn't seem to move. "You should know by now sweetheart. I'm a bad man. And I don't care what state you're in as long as you're mine. You're not going anywhere."

I wanted to say "Stop trying to distract me.", but the look on his face froze me. As he leaned in to kiss me I could only think of how mad I was at him, but he always catches me and I can't escape because I no longer want to.

Finally our lips met, he now has both of my hands trapped in his. I really had no control, my feet were shuffling with his to the couch, my hands no longer struggled for freedom, and my lips parted without my consent.

His tongue slipped into my mouth and started to scout out every inch of it. It was an amazing feeling. I moaned into his mouth when his tongue met mine.

As soon as he started trailing kisses and nips down my neck I had finally lost it. My entire body was craving for his touch because everywhere he touch felt like it was lit on fire. I couldn't believe the moans and groans that left my mouth.

They were completely unlike my normal self but Blood kept grinning down at me. "Such cute noises sweetheart" he teased. If I had it in myself to fight back I would've made a snide comment.

He reached behind me to undo my sash and I finally noticed how completely aroused i was already and this was the first fabric of clothing he was removing.

Suddenly my wrists were above my head and my sash tightly tied around them. My eyes widen and I began to struggle.

"Ah! I like this reaction the most" he smirked at me.

"Release me Blood! I have work to attend to!" Yes! I had finally gained some sense.

"I thought i told you this earlier 'I'd like you to entertain me'? That is what you're doing" I remembered it clearly now. When i asked what he needed he said that. I swung my arms at him and got off of the couch.

"Is that all I am? A toy?" I tried to keep the hurt out of my tone and stormed out before he could answer


End file.
